Ujian Chuunin Tahap Pertama
by Fei Mei
Summary: Saat tes teori ujian Chuunin, soal yang diberikan biasanya adalah soal-soal yang sulit yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh para Genin. Saat Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon mengikuti tes ini, pembuat soalnya masih Ibiki. Kira-kira soal yang diberikan kali ini seperti apa ya? ONESHOT!


Asik fandom Naruto lagi! *langsung diusir*

.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Lho, bukannya Fei udah nikah sama Kakashi? *ditendang Kishimoto sensei*. Btw, semua chara, fandom, kata kiasa, iklan, lagu, dan lainnya adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ujian Chuunin Tahap Pertama**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, dan teman-teman seangkatan mereka tiba! Ya, mereka akan mengikuti ujian chuunin yang di adakan setiap setahun sekali. Konohagakure menjadi tuan rumah penyelenggara ujian chuunin lagi tahun ini. Wah, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Konoha sering sekali menjadi tuan rumah untuk acara-acara penting seperti ini.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ujian chuunin tahun ini pun dibagi menjadi tiga sampai empat tahap. Tahap pertama adalah tes teori. Konon, tidak pernah ada kejadian seluruh peserta lulus seratus persen di tahap ini –kecuali pada angkatan Naruto. Kabarnya pun soal yang diberikan sangat sulit. Maka dari itu, Ebisu meminta ketiga murid yang ia bimbing untuk belajar giat demi bisa lolos tahap satu ujian chuunin.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama tes –tahap pertama ujian. Seluruh peserta memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah ditentukan, serta duduk sesuai kelompok masing-masing. Setelah semuanya duduk, seorang laki-laki berwajah seram yang memiliki dua buah goresan luka di wajahnya masuk sambil membawa lembar-lembar soal.

"Selamat pagi," ujar lelaki itu. "Namaku Morino Ibiki. Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, akulah pembuat soal untuk tes tahap satu."

Setelah perkenalan singkat tadi, Ibiki langsung membagikan lembar soal kepada 'calon' chuunin yang sudah siap di tempat masing-masing. Iya, si Morino Ibiki itu, entah memang senang akan pekerjaan membuat soal atau malah takdir, sepertinya ia memang selalu memegang jabatan itu. Ah payah, sejak jaman sebelum adiknya ikut ujian sampai sekarang, seorang Morino Ibiki belum naik pangkat, alias disitu-situ saja. Ayo Ibiki, demo dong ke Hokage, minta naik pangkat! Dibantu deh! Sama-sama yaa….

"TURUNKAN HARGA BE BE EEEMMM!"

Loh? Ups, maaf salah…

Lanjut deh. Setelah lembar soal dibagikan, beberapa genin komat-kamit dulu, berdoa, baca kitab suci, mengadakan ritual pemujaan Jashin (hah?) dulu, baru melirik soal. Bahkan ada yang bawa-bawa sesajen sampai ruangan itu bau sesajen! Astaga, sepertinya akan ada Hidan kedua disini…

Wajah para genin yang ada di ruang kelas itu sangat madesu alias masa depan suram. Ada yang garuk-garuk kepala karena ketombean, main pesawat-pesawatan, masih khusuk berdoa pada Jashin (jangan-jangan yang ini adalah reinkarnasi Hidan!), ada yang mengupil, main hape, dan sebagainya. Pokoknya suram! Tes baru berlangsing –maaf, maksudnya berlangsung selama lima menit, tetapi sudah banyak peserta yang berasa di PHP-in, hatinya dihancurin, merasa dikhianati, diputusin pacar, diceraiin suami, dan sebagainya. Tungguh, lupakan yang terakhir. Intinya suram (bukannya tadi udah ngomong?)! Kenapa bisa suram, sih? Ya iyalah, wong soalnya aja udah edan! Ini nih, soalnya:

.

**Soal satu: Jika X adalah 5, Y adalah 1, dan Z adalah 4, maka aku tanpamu adalah…?  
Konohamaru**: Aku tanpamu adalah butiran debu!  
**Moegi**: Jawabannya nol. Karena di kalimat itu enggak ada huruf X, Y, dan Z.  
**Udon**: …Hah?

**Soal dua: Dulu negara api, air, bumi, dan udara rukun satu sama lain. Tetapi semua berubah ketika…?  
Konohamaru**: Ketika negara api menyerang!  
**Moegi**: Ketika…ehm, ketika sering terjadi kebakaran, udara panas karena pemanasan global, dan krisis air bersih!  
**Udon**: …

**Soal tiga: Siapakah nama Hokage yang sekarang? (Akhirnya ada pertanyaan yang normal…)  
Konohamaru**: Uzumaki Naruto!  
**Moegi**: Uzumaki Naruto.  
**Udon**: Uzumaki Naruto.

**Soal empat: Kenapa Hokage ketiga bisa tewas?  
Konohamaru**: Demi apa ada pertanyaan begini?  
**Moegi**: Demi cintaku padamu, Konohamaru~  
**Udon**: Kok Moegi bisa tau apa yang ditulis Konohamaru? (sendirinya tau tulisan Moegi…)

**Soal lima: Apakah Anda ingin menjadi Hokage?  
Konohamaru**: YA!  
**Moegi**: Tidak.  
**Udon**: Bisa jadi! (loh, kok ngerasa de javu?)

**Soal enam: Jika Voldemort hidup kembali, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?  
Konohamaru**: Hah? Siapa tuh Voldemort?  
**Moegi**: Voldemort itu yang tuannya Nagini bukan? Yang ulernya kembaran sama ulernya Orochimaru?  
**Udon**: Mau minta tandatangan (?).

**Soal tujuh: Apakah Anda ingin menjadi anggota/bagian dari kelompok Akatsuki?  
Konohamaru**: Enggak!  
**Moegi**: Bisa jadi.  
**Udon**: Iya, ikutin Sasuke tuh idolaku!

**Soal delapan: Ada berapakah jumlah luka pada wajah Morino Ibiki?  
Konohamaru**: Kayaknya dua.  
**Moegi**: Iya, dua.  
**Udon**: Duuuaaaa~ (kayak iklan).

**Soal sembilan: Apakah Anda sudah siap untuk mendengar pertanyaan yang terakhir?  
Konohamaru**: Tidak!  
**Moegi**: Ya!  
**Udon**: Bisa jadi!

.

"Kalian sudah sampai nomor sembilan? Masih adakah yang belum selesai?" tanya Ibiki pada seisi kelas.

Tidak ada yang mengaku bahwa mereka belum selesai mengerjakan soal aneh bin ajaib itu. Biar kelihatan keren, mereka masih teuteup kekeuh stei kul (bahasa Jawa-nya _stay cool_) walau rada _sweatdrop_ liat soal yang ada di kertas. Tapi apa daya, namanya juga ujian, gak bisa protes.

"Sekarang saya akan membacakan soal terakhir," kata Ibiki. "Sebelumnya, saya akan memberitahu aturan mainnya untuk soal yang kesepuluh ini. Soal ini akan sangat sulit, jika kalian tidak bisa menjawabnya, maka kalian akan gagal dan dilarang mengikuti ujian chuunin seumur hidup kalian. Tetapi jika kalian sudah tahu batas kemampuan kalian dan ingin menyerah sekarang, silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini dan ikut ujian lagi tahun depan dengan soal yang berbeda."

Hening. Isi kelas itu hening. Yah, sebenarnya daritadi juga sudah hening, sih. Tapi sekarang benar-benar hening, sampai jangkrik pun diem! Astaga, kayaknya Ibiki memang serem banget…

"Tidak ada yang mau menyerah?" tawar Ibiki, melihat tidak ada seorang peserta pun yang bergerak dari kursinya.

Elah, gimana caranya para peserta bisa gerak dari kursi mereka, coba? Orang kursi mereka dikasih LEM! Iya, lem, perekat, apalah itu namanya. Pokoknya dikursi yang mereka duduki itu ada lemnya, jadi mereka gak bisa menyerah dari soal terakhir dan keluar kelas. Ya ampun, sadis banget Ibiki…

"Baiklah, sekarang akan saya bacakan soal terakhirnya, nanti kalian tulis di kertas masing-masing jawabannya," ujar Ibiki senyam-senyum gaje. "Ehm, '**Apakah persamaan antara Morino Ibiki dengan Kudo Shinichi?**'. Silahkan dijawab.

Dengan _jawdrop_ dan _sweatdrop_ masal di kelas itu, satu persatu peserta mulai 'menulis' jawaban mereka. Ada yang bener-bener menulis jawaban, ada juga yang cuma pura-pura menulis. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ketiga tokoh utama kita di cerita ini?

**Konohamaru**: Kuyakin Ibiki-san sedang stres waktu bikin soal.  
**Moegi**: Ng, sama-sama punya huruf O dan I di namanya!  
**Udon**: Sama-sama seneng ngomong kata 'Truth', atau dalam bahasa Jepang-nya 'Shinjitsu'.

.

Ng, darimana Ibiki bisa tau tentang Shinichi? Sudahlah, kita tamatkan saja fict nist ini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TAMAT DENGAN KELABILAN AUTHOR~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elah, padahal Fei pernah bilang gak mau bikin fict model begini, tapi nyatanya malah keenakan. Aduh, maafkan author oenyoe nan imoet ini ya~ *dilempar batu*

REVIEW!


End file.
